


Stop Thinking

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Gay Awakening, Jaejoong/Heechul, M/M, Pre-lawsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yoochun walks in on Jaejoong and Heechul. It's Yunho that helps explain everything.--LJ formatting on this was wonky, so sorry if it looks weird.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Stop Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](https://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Being with another guy never even crossed my mind until the day I walked in on Heechul and Jaejoong.

I’d joked around with the guys, curled up with Jaejoong and Junsu naked, kissed Yunho and Changmin more than once, but it was all innocent, nothing that meant anything other than the comfort that was needed at the time.

I opened the door, and they were on my bed. Jaejoong’s bed was, as always, covered in clothes and boots and scarves and jackets and who knew what else. They weren’t doing anything. Heechul’s laptop sat on the bed next to them.

Both were shirtless, Jae curled on his side, tucked under Heechul’s arm. And I still thought nothing of it until Jaejoong swirled a finger around Heechul’s nipple and he shivered. Jae smiled, shifted and the blanket revealed an expanse of pale hip.

Jae was naked.

“You’re staring,” Heechul said.

I smiled. “You’re both just so pretty, I’m having a hard time deciding which one of you is the woman.”

They both glared at me, but then Jaejoong laughed. “We switch off.”

That brought a few interesting images to my mind, and I forgot what I had come into my room for anyway, so I turned back around. “Just clean up after yourselves.”

I went to the kitchen, ignored whatever Yunho said and sat at the table. In my mind, Jae’s finger swirled around and around that nipple.

Yunho touched my shoulder, and I jerked in surprise.

“You okay there, Chunnie?”

“Did you know that Heechul and Jaejoong—”

“JaeChul?” Yunho laughed. “Yeah, I knew about that. You didn’t? God, you share a room with Jaejoong.”

“I know, but … You’re okay with it?”

Yunho shrugged. “I’m okay with Junsu and Changmin, why wouldn’t I be—”

“Junsu and Changmin?” I practically shouted.

Yunho laughed harder. “God, you should see your face. You seriously don’t know? Man, where have you been the last seven years? I know about Heechul and Jaejoong. Remember, I’ve been friends with them for years and years and years and—”

“They’ve been doing this for years?”  
“Off and on, yeah. You should see it when Donghae gets involved.”

My mind provided the images for me.

Yunho’s laughter brought me back to the present. “Don’t worry about it. Just make sure you knock and then carefully peak around the door.” He smirked. “Unless you like watching.”

I blushed, actually blushed and covered my face with my hands.

“You’re acting like a blushing virgin, Yoochun. I can’t believe that you’ve never done anything with a guy. Fuck, you’ve kissed me before.”

“I know, but … “

Yunho laughed again. “You keep saying that. Tell you what, when you stop thinking about it, and want to do something about it, come and find me.”

I looked over at him so quickly I thought I heard my neck snap. But he wasn’t sitting anymore. He sauntered across the kitchen. His jean clad ass swayed, and my brain decided to be helpful again and inserted images of Yunho where Heechul and Jaejoong used to be.

I didn’t even have to try to hard to pull up Naked Yunho in my mind.

The next few days, I couldn’t look him or Jaejoong in the eye. Changmin asked me what was wrong. His lips frowned when I didn’t reply and left the room and went to play.

Sleep eluded me. When Jaejoong crawled into my bed one night, I went to the living room and stared at the ceiling until the sky turned gray. I rose from the couch, eyes half closed, but brain working wildly. I stumbled into the bathroom and flipped the light … off?

“Hey, Yoochun.”

I stared at the light switch, and then turned to Yunho’s voice. I flipped the light back on.

He stood at the mirror, shaving. Just in boxers. Light blue with dark blue, vertical lines. A black JY was sewed just below the waistband at the hip. I was pretty sure the boxers I wore had a JJ on them.

I stood staring at him for way too long. I wanted to escape back to the living room, but I really had to pee. I moved past him, used the bathroom, then dropped the lid down and sat on the toilet. Water splashed.

“You need to sleep.”

“Can’t sleep.”

“Obviously. We’re all worried about you. Wanna tell me what’s wrong?”

“No.”

Yunho chuckled. “Is this about the JaeChul thing?”

“No.” But I blushed.

“Still thinking about it I take it.”

I waved a hand at him. “Too tired to think.”

“Good.”

My eyes flew open when slightly chapped lips brushed against mine. My hands pressed against his warm chest and pushed, but stayed plastered on pec muscles, stuck, unable to pull back. He kneeled in front of me. My hands slid to his shoulders.

His hands grabbed my hips. “I told you to come to me when you stopped thinking.”

“I said I was too tired, not that I stopped.”

“Splitting hairs, honey. Tell me no.”

I looked away. His fingers tugged at my sleep pants. After another agonizing moment, Yunho put his arms around me. Hot breath cascaded across my neck. He pulled me closer. When lips touched my neck, I whimpered and clutched at him, arms around his neck. He sat back, holding me, lifting me, and my legs, of their own volition, mind you, wrapped around his waist. I hissed when my back met cold tile. The front of me, every where his skin touched mine, was on fire. And I was hard. And he hadn’t even done anything yet.

His lips ghosted down my neck, across my collar bone, and then pressed lightly into my shoulder.

I felt detached as my body took it upon itself to respond to what Yunho was doing to me. My hands caressed his back, one hand sliding into his hair. My legs wrapped with his, holding him tighter, and then with a small shift, sliding open. My hips arched off the floor, meeting his push, his need, his hardness. We both moaned, but I’m pretty sure that I moaned louder than he did.

“You know, this would be a lot more comfortable on a bed,” Yunho whispered, biting my earlobe.

“Better take it while you can, because if you stop this—”

Yunho’s laughter vibrated through my body. “Trust me, Yoochun, you’ll want more.”

I gasped and he swallowed it with another kiss, deeper, forcing his tongue in my mouth. I opened to him, following him. A slick finger found a nipple and I cried into his mouth and arched into him as he swirled and pinched and played.

He broke away, pushed himself up and before I registered the fact that he was even gone, he hooked hands into my waist band and divested me of clothes. His boxers quickly joined the pile on the floor. And then he was back and even more of me burned.

“So much better,” he muttered against my lips and our bodies slid together again, erections leaking, hands reaching, heat, so much heat. My hands found his ass, held him tightly as I slid with him. His precise movements faltered, and he sped up, erratic, our kiss following the shifting of bodies, the press of tongues echoing the pressure from fingers. Everything went black, pleasure spread from my cock in tingles. I broke away, gasped. One of his hands held my head, pushed it into his shoulder, and I closed my mouth around a patch of skin and bit down as I came, moans muffled, body convulsing. Yunho’s labored breaths puffed in my ear. Everything was louder all of a sudden and noise pounded in my ears. The slide of our bodies on the tile, the slip of his cock through my come. And then my name.

“Yoochun, fuck, Yoochun.”

His body froze for a moment and then jerked, hot come mixing with mine.

Our breath echoed in the bathroom.

My body, so willing to move before, melted into the floor. Someone was going to have to scoop me up with a shovel.

Lips pressed against mine, and I realized my eyes were shut. But I couldn’t open them.

Yunho chuckled. The heat from his body moved away and I whimpered. Water ran and then a cold towel scraped across my stomach. So harsh compared to the hot skin from before. Yunho grabbed my arms, but I just flopped. He laughed, hooked his arms under mine and hauled me to my feet. I pressed a lazy kiss to his shoulder.

“I told you you’d want more, but sleep first.”

Sleep sounded good, but more sounded better. As he laid me on a bed—his bed, green blanket—I’m sure I was smiling.

Elusive dreams, ambiguous feelings. Smiling, floating, with everything making perfect sense, and no sense, and not really being real anyway. Clouds of pastel colors, smiles and skin that felt like Yunho. Yunho’s hands, legs, chest, hair.

The clouds pulsed, increased, and wrapped around me, choking. No, stroking. Pressed against me, scraping along my skin. I moaned and the clouds dissipated. Colors faded replaced by gray.

“Yoochunnie-ah,” a voice sang. A deep voice. The clouds vibrated.

Hands on my body, lips on my neck.

My eyes opened and gray was replaced by the white ceiling.

I gasped.

The feelings followed me. Pressure and scrapes and strokes. It took another few pleasure filled moans to realize that Yunho had a well-slicked hand wrapped around my cock.

“Did you have a good nap?” he whispered, tonguing my earlobe.

I made an agreeable noise.

“Do you want more?”

I arched into his grasp. Oh, yeah, I wanted more.

His hand stopped and I moaned in disappointment, and then he moved, taking his heat with him, and engulfing my cock in his mouth. I cried out and arched some more. His slick fingers moved lower, teasing and playing with my balls. And then a single finger ran up my crack. Another loud cry.

“Bend your knees,” he said and then continued sucking.

I did, legs shaking. That finger swirled and tickled, etching into my skin.

“Please, Yunho, please,” I begged, hands grabbing his hair.

He chuckled and it vibrated down my cock. I probably would have came, but he pulled back.

“Okay, so I know that now is a bad time for this,” he said. His fingers trailed around my entrance. Teasing. “But this is your last chance to tell me no, because otherwise, I’m going to push this finger into you, drive you insane with preparations and then slowly, slowly fuck you until you’re a gibbering mess underneath me.”

I whimpered.

“Well?”

“Yes, please, god and fuck yes.”

The finger pushed, just a bit, but it was enough to fling my head back with a cry. His mouth wrapped around my cock again. Slowly, so achingly slowly, that finger pressed into me. Swirling, crooking, touching places that I never even knew you could touch.

The finger stilled, and Yunho left my cock, placed kisses up my stomach, pausing to twirl his tongue around each nipple. The finger moved again as his mouth continued up to my collar bone and my neck. He paused with lips hovering above mine, and leaned back when I went to kiss him.

“If this hurts a little, just let me know, and I’ll go more slowly.”

Before I could question what he meant, his lips covered mine and the pressure from his finger increased. Two fingers, reaching, digging at me. I hissed and moaned into his mouth. After the third press, the pain faded. My hands scraped at his chest and shoulders.

“Touch me,” he said.

Shaking, I reached for him, and his body shivered when my hand wrapped around his cock. He thrust into it, and I stroked him, in time with the movement of his fingers.

I broke away from his mouth and hissed when a third finger pressed in. He paused, waited and when I opened my eyes, he smiled. “You okay?”

“Yeah.”

His fingers moved again, and he kissed me. The uncomfortable feeling faded after long minutes. We kissed, and he fingered me, and I stroked him at the same tempo.

Pleasure gathered in my body again, I clenched around his fingers, and broke away from his lips to gasp.

And suddenly the fingers were gone. I whimpered in disappointment. The pleasure in no way faded, but I was so close.

“No, no,” he said. “You’re going to come from me inside you.”

He grabbed a pillow. “Up,” he said, and I lifted my hips for him to put it underneath me. “Better angle,” he said with a grin. He climbed between my spread legs and hooked my knees at his elbows. He leaned down to kiss me, and I shivered when his dick slid along my crack. “You look delicious. Let’s make you want it.”

“God, Yunho, I want it,” I replied, arching up into his body.

He pulled back, a bit, and then held himself and pressed against my hole. I cried out at the first push and pull, and then moaned on the next. Nothing, nothing, and no one could have told me what this was like. It was like being so completely full and then not full enough over and over again, and muscles I didn’t know I had tightening and clenching and holding Yunho in my body. He stopped, body pressed completely against mine, and then he leaned down. Our lips crashed together.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

I kissed him, deep reaching. He started moving, oh so slowly sliding out of me and pushing back in. All I could do was clutch at his forearms and follow the kiss. His speed increased, and suddenly the feeling from my dream came back. Floating, rolling, yet covered and so much pressure. Everything went gray and fuzzy, though I kept my eyes open to watch Yunho’s face and eyes. He bit his lower lip. In that deep voice he whispered, “You’re so close, Chunnie. Make me give it to you.”

I gasped, flung my head back and pushed up with every thrust of his hips.

“Oh, god,” he muttered and the speed suddenly increased.

So much pleasure, I shut my eyes again, and the colors were back, swirling behind my eyes as each thrust of Yunho’s dick touched places deeper and deeper inside me. The colors brightened, I screamed, body arching into Yunho’s and covered both of our bodies with come.

Once again, I became nothing but a puddle of skin and come underneath him.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, and then the thrusting increased. Little tingles of pleasure shot around my body, and I was still moaning and keening. His body shook, arms tightening at my knees and then he flung his head back and with a cry, filled me up. He collapsed, falling to the side of me just in time. My legs shook and spasmed as I stretched them out.

“Better than doing it yourself,” he muttered.

I laughed, or tried to. “Yeah.”

“Any time, understand? Unless of course, one of us actually manages to have a girlfriend.”

Yoochun shoved him with his shoulder. “That’s not going to happen any time soon.”

“Yeah, I know. So whenever.”

“And do you have this arrangement with everyone?”

Yunho smiled. “Jealous?”

He laughed at my look. “Yes. I really thought you knew, but oh well, just my luck that I got you first. I could have sworn that you and Junsu have been fucking like rabbits for the last couple of years.”

I thought for a moment of Junsu’s perfect little ass and then grinned. “Does he look as cute moaning and squirming as he does when he’s laughing?”

Yunho chuckled. “Only one way for you to find out. But first.” He bent over my stomach. He licked his lips and looked at me, eyes dark with need again. I watched, wide-eyed, as he licked up a droplet of come.

“One more round?” we both said. He cut off my laughter with a deep kiss.


End file.
